


Without warning

by Last_werewolf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_werewolf/pseuds/Last_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One stormy night turns the Shadow World upside down.<br/>Magnus, Alec, Clary and Isabelle swap bodies, vampires turn into some kind of flashlights and werewolves look like a Pikachu washed in a washing machine.<br/>In short, everything is going crazy!<br/>Is there a way to change it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without warning

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fanfiction written in English as English is not my native language.  
> I have no proofreaders so I'm sure it's full of mistakes.  
> Just let me know if you are able to understand it XD I'll be really grateful because I'm not sure if I should write in English.

A satin navy blue covered the sky with its inscrutable depth. A heavy, intense smell of a city heated by the sun filled the air and it was impossible to compare it to anything else. This scent was simply known and missed, although it was associated with excessive heat, stuffiness and heavy air, which forced people to fight for every breath.  
Clouds covered brightly shining stars and whole disc of the full moon. No more than five minutes later the first lightning tore the sky. One second, two, three… The thunder was powerful, terrifying, almost unnatural. First drops of rain began to fall lazily from the sky, as an echo of the thunder fell silent. A sensitive ear could hear quiet sighs of pleasure of hot asphalt, flagstones and roofs of tall buildings squeezed closely together.  
Knock knock. Knock knock. Knock knock. Drops were tentatively hitting the windows and suddenly a real waterfall fell from the sky, turning rhythmical like the heartbeats knocking into a continuous, loud noise. A series of flashes lit up the sky and sneaked even into the darkest streets of the city. Right after that, the lightning hit the ground with the deafening sound smiliar to a bomb explosion. The lights, which until now lit New York with yellow, shimmering spots, went down at this very moment.  
Fear and uncertainty crept into the hearts of the city's inhabitants. Is this a terrorist attack? Is that a reason why the incessant sound of rain and thunder was broken by a plaintive wail of sirens?

*

A peculiar mix of scents: acrid, unfamiliar one and familiar, sweet one hung in the air. The city was waking up to life, a temporary silence after the storm, which had died down in the morning, was now only a memory. The hustle and bustle of the city reached even into the interior of a room, which should have been magically muted.  
Unhappy, sleepy Magnus was restlessly rolling over in white sheets while his mind slowly began to regain its clarity. He lazily ran his hand through his hair and froze into momentary stillness. A humidyty always affected his hair negatively, but now its structure seemed to be completely different, almost unfamiliar, which was impossible. He opened his eyes looking straight ahead. He expected to see the crimson material spread over the bed but instead his eyes rested on a smooth white ceiling. He looked around and uncertainty crept into his heart.  
He didn't know this place. He didn't remember the room in which he woke up at all. Obviously, he was a warlock with a rich social life so in the past he quite often had been waking up in a strange, unfamiliar places, but he always had been able to predict it. This time something like that had no right to happen. Thanks to his slowly blossoming relationship with a charming Shadowhunter, Magnus for some time led an exemplary life. So how was it possible that suddenly he woke up in a place he couldn't recognize? After all he was sure he went to sleep in his own bed late in the evening!  
Magnus threw the sheets aside with one firm motion and his gaze rested on his bare chest. His? He knew this chest, it was engraved on his memory with feelings of pleasure, hope and desire at the very moment he saw it for the first and, until now, last time. However, it didn't belong to him, at least not literally.  
He rapidly jumped out of the bed and walked over to a mirror leaning against the wall looking at himself in disbelief. Cute, innocent eyes, truly handsome, almost beautiful face, dark, tousled bed hair.  
“Alec?”  
Magnus looked at his reflection flabbergasted. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he walked the earth for hundreds of years, but something like that happened to him for the first time in his long life.  
A thought that blossomed in Magnus' mind was like a sudden flash, a short explosion. A smile lifted the corner of Alec's mouth and it was this kind of smile that noone could guess Alec was capable of. However his body had no problem with that, it was his innocent soul that didn't let him have such a clearly perverse expression. However it was quite obvious that now, when Magnus took over the possession of all this cuteness named Alexander Lightwood, anything was possible.  
Alec ran the tongue over his deliciously cut lips in a highly perverse way and his shining eyes almost licked the reflection in the mirror while his large, strong hand moved across his flat, perfectly crafted abs. Magnus caught firmly the waistband of his pajama pants and underwear pulling the material far from his body. Alec's smile widened when curious warlock looked into his pants.  
“What are you doing?!” a high-pitched voice coming from the doorway made Magnus' heart jump violently in Alec's chest.

*

Many years of everyday training had made Alec get used to getting up early and this day was no different. He yawned, stretched himself and sat up moving his head from side to side to loosen and stretch his neck muscles. Finally he opened his eyes and realized that something was wrong. Sure, he knew this room, he had had a chance to look around two or three times but without a doubt this bedroom didn't belong to him so he shouldn't be there in the first place! By the Angel, what was he actually doing in Clary's room?! Maybe he and Clary weren't on the warpath anymore but it didn't mean he should start a new day in her beadroom!  
Something, some kind of inner voice made him look down. His eyes became as big as saucers. Without thinking much about it, he reached to his chest touching it. There was no doubt. He have boobs! He moved his hands away rapidly as if he was afraid that someone would consider it as some kind of sexual harassment and he started looking around the room in search of a mirror. A lock of red hair moved before his eyes and the heart froze in his female chest. He reached to his head clenching his hands on the soft, reddish bangs. Examining further the body in which he was right now, he ran his fingertips over the smooth skin of the face that shouldn't belong to him.  
Alec wasn't stupid and his mind very quickly put two and two together. He didn't understand how all of this was even possible but at that moment it didn't matter to him at all. If it was just an ordinary glamor of a rune burned into his body, he would still be in his room. The fact that he was in Clary's bedroom and, what's more, in her body left no place for mistakes. He didn't have time to look for the mirror anymore. He ran out of Clary's room rushing to his own. If he was here, in the girl's body, then who was in his?  
“Damn it!” he hissed recognizing that annoying voice that at the beginning had been a cause of his migraine headaches. Now he was sure about his previous conjectures. “Damn!” he growled when he almost stumbled. “Who needs such a weak, untrained body with jelly instead of muscles?!” he asked himself.  
Reaching his destination in record time, he abruptly opened the door to his room.  
His breath was taken away when he saw himself standing in front of the mirror, diving into his own pants.  
“What are you doing?!” he cried out in horribly high-pitched voice before he even thought about it.  
His body turned toward him violently.  
“Clary?” he heard his own voice and it made him dizzy.  
“W-Why are you peeking into my pants?!” said high-pitchedly Alec and he entered the room cursing that small, clumsy body, which this time almost stumbled in the doorway.  
“Alexander?” although the voice belonged to Alec, sweet melody in which his name was said left no doubts.  
“Magnus!” said firmly the boy in Clary's body. At first he felt relieved but quickly he remembered what was going on so he frowned narrowing his eyes with disapproval. “You didn't answer my question.”  
“Well,” Magnus hesitated, apparently unable to find any brilliant answers to such accurate and direct question. “To be honest, I seized the opportunity to check what you're hiding from me.”  
Clary's cheeks flushed but unfortunately it made no impression on Magnus. It wasn't easy to accept the fact that his impossibly cute and outrageously handsome boyfriend was now in Clarissa Fray's body. Maybe she wasn't repulsive but she certainly didn't meet Magnus' requirements.  
“Clary?”  
Jace's voice made Alec's heart beat faster. However, it wasn't the rhythm of love but of surprise. Not every day your first love catches you in the body of his girlfriend in your own room. Not to mention the fact that in front of you is your boyfriend in your body. This whole madness made Alec dizzy once again.  
“What are you doing in Alec's room?”  
“Jace, Jace, Jace,” Magnus approached Alec immediately and shielded him with his body. “I understand that at least you are still yourself?”  
Jace frowned looking at his friend as if he needed an immediate help of a warlock. Not without suspicion, he took his eyes off Alec and tried to see his beloved behind boy's back.  
“Clary, what's going on?”  
“I admit that I would prefer you to find out about this in a different way but probably there is no such a thing as a gentle method and a right moment to break somebody heart so I just say it.” Magnus looked at Jace with pity clearly visible in Alec's cute puppy eyes. “Clary just told me she loved Isabelle. She didn't know how to tell you so...”  
Jace's mouth opened slightly as he looked at them with surprise written all over his handsome face. Magnus could barely suppressed a smile that was about to curved his lips.  
“I'm so sorry.” he sighed theatrically.  
Jace's face tightened, his mouth curled into a tight line and in the depths of his unusual, bright eyes appeared emptiness accompanied by darkness.  
“Magnus!” Alec whimpered reproachfully behind warlock's back. “Jace, it's not like that!” he quickly addressed his parabatai. “It's not like that!” he repeated, not knowing how to put things that had happened into words.  
Jace didn't respond.


End file.
